Talk:James Bond
Long The page is awesomely huge and yet there is more to do. It's going to be too big. Not that the information should be reduced or glossed over, I just think it needs addressing by way of links. The original and the current profiles should be separate pages IMO. I would say edit it down to original and move it to James Bond (Original), and link the original and the reboot, which you already have started, to each other. Relationships link to a new page as well as conquests, or at least add to relationships - but that's already going to be huge too. Maybe the list is not needed as each conquest had a special meaning by way of need or use. Images Definitely needs more IMO [[User:Piandao|'Piandao']] [[User talk:Piandao|'Talk']] 12:14, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Split Should Original bond and reboot be split, or at least be put on separate tabs - page is to long imo [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 12:50, March 12, 2010 (UTC) How about splitting the novel, first film series, and second film series into sub-pages? Baker78 21:01, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Scratch that. Make into seperate pages. JB REBOOT has a seperate page already. Baker78 22:25, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm being a bit naughty and proceeding ahead with the splitting up of the Bond material. But I think it might be better to make the split character-by-character. This page would be better as a brief, shared summary of the Bond character with the links I've made forming the pathway to more in-depth looks at each of the various portrayals of the character. Since each Bond era is essentially a self-containated continuity, this would probably make more sense than trying to sync 6 different Eon Bond portrayals, plus literature, unofficial portrayals and games. I really think this might look neater and easier to work with. AndyTGD (talk) 21:13, July 30, 2012 (UTC) There really is no reason to have 5 different pages for the pre-Craig Bond(s) when each of the 5 actors is playing the EXACT same character as part of one single continuity.DigificWriter (talk) 12:09, October 16, 2015 (UTC) : Yes, but then the article would become ridiculously long and there are aspects of the character that are exclusive to individual portrayals, such as Bond's personality. For example, Dalton's portrayal is much different than Moore's. Also, the separate pages are much easier to work with, more aesthetically pleasing, and much easier for readers to find information, which is what Wikis are for. MrBelpitsLegs (talk) 16:00, October 16, 2015 (UTC) ::: If the pages ARE going to be split, there ought to be a note somewhere on each one of them making it clear that even with the change in actor, the character's history is carried over in full from the previous actor's tenure (Craig of course being the exception since his tenure marks the start of a clean-slate reboot of the franchise) instead of treating each actor's tenure as its own completely self-contained thing.DigificWriter (talk) 05:31, October 17, 2015 (UTC)